


You're Such a Dirty, Dirty...

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cigarettes, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smoking, Snowballing, Voyeurism, capnolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo watches Die smoking and finds that he wants one so badly that watching his partner becomes erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Such a Dirty, Dirty...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Prompt: Kink Meme Prompt: 27. Capnolagnia (arousal from watching someone smoke)  
> Written For: for jrocknc17’s kink meme, and NaNoWriMo.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Deformography” by Marilyn Manson

Die leaned back against the side of Kaoru’s townhouse, his eyelids slipping shut against the heat of the sun, though his face was tilted up toward it. It was too slim of a time these days that he got to be outside like this, exposing himself to real sun rather than the fake florescent lights inside the studio or his home.

He shifted a little and slid one hand down into his pocket, pulling back up a pack of menthol cigarettes. He tapped one out and placed it between his lips. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but the urge had grown too large with all the stresses in his life as of late. He fished out his Chrome Hearts lighter and flicked it open, cupping his hand around the end of the cigarette and the lighter as he breathed in. Sweet smoke filled his lungs and he groaned faintly as he breathed it back out. This was the sort of thing he loved about it. The taste, the feeling of having the slim stick between his lips, and even more the way it calmed him to his very core just to light the stick.

Closing the lighter, he returned it to his pocket and took the cigarette between his index and middle fingers, pulling it from his lips. A soft stream of smoke spiraled up from his mouth and he cracked his eyes open, watching it dissipate into the air above him. A soft smile slid onto his lips as he lifted it to take another hit off of it. “You know… you don’t have to stay over there. I know you’re watching me.”

A moment later, Kyo stepped out from around the corner of the house, a slightly ashamed look on his face. His hands were tucked into his pockets as he made his way to stand beside Die, leaning against the wall as well. “Sorry.”

Die smirked as he took another drag and blew the smoke up into the air. “Just don’t lecture me and we’re good.”

Kyo shook his head a little. “I’ve known for about a month now that you started again.” He glanced up toward Die and then away again, clearing his throat.

“Mmm…” the guitarist breathed out another soft stream of smoke into the air, shifting back against the wall again, though looking over at Kyo this time. “Then I’d suppose we’re fine.” His eyes slid over the other man’s body, taking in the way he was standing, the discomfort on his face, and finally the rather obvious tent in Kyo’s pants that he was trying to hide by pushing his pockets out with his hands. A smirk slid over his lips as he tapped some ashes off onto the ground and pushed away from the wall, moving to stand in front of the vocalist. “It would seem you have some… other issues.” He looked pointedly down at Kyo’s crotch. “What’s got you so worked up?”

Kyo cleared his throat a little and flicked his eyes between Die’s lips and the cigarette in his hand, then back up to his face, the barest hint of a blush meeting his cheeks.

Die’s lips formed a little ‘o’ as he slid his free hand up to lightly rub at the bare area of chest his white button-up shirt showed off. Then, without hesitation, he slid his hand down and flicked open the buttons, one-by-one, baring his chest to Kyo’s gaze as he brought the cigarette to his lips and took another drag from it. “I see,” he murmured quietly, pushing his shirt open to reveal his body to his lover’s gaze.

Kyo’s hands slid out from his pockets, one groping quickly over his dick and then falling to his side, the other reaching out to brush lightly over the strip of exposed skin Die had provided him with. He let out a soft groan, both hands coming up to run over his chest and abdomen, then around his sides, pulling him closer. Within a moment, Kyo had his mouth over the skin of Die’s chest, licking and kissing at that patch Die had been rubbing at a moment before, claiming it as his own.

Die huffed out a soft laugh, his hand sliding into Kyo’s hair, holding onto him as he continued to smoke his cigarette, a contented look on his face. This was really living it up, he supposed. Having Kyo want him so much that he’d do this to him in a semi-public place… it was pure heaven. Eventually, he reached for Kyo’s hand, pushing it down to his belt, urging the other closer to what his mind was now focused on. “Come on, baby...”

Kyo didn’t even pause to think about it, immediately sinking to his knees and quickly unfastening Die’s belt and then his jeans.

Die pushed his hips forward a little bit, letting his pants shift down enough for his dick to pop free of the confines of his jeans. He let out a little sigh as it was exposed to the outside air, such a freeing feeling. It was completely different than exposing yourself inside, something thrilling and more erotic about doing it outside. He was already half-hard, just thinking about what Kyo was about to do to him, right here where they could get caught at any moment.

An instant later, all thoughts fled Die’s mind entirely, Kyo leaning forward and taking him into his mouth, sucking the tip as he stroked the rest of him, bringing him to full hardness. Die groaned faintly, lifting the cigarette to his mouth and taking another drag while Kyo stared up at him, sucking him a bit more vigorously as Die took the smoke into his lungs. If he’d known it would be this easy to get Kyo riled up, he’d have done it ages ago, he was certain.

The sound of a zipper caught his attention and he tilted his head to watch as Kyo opened his own pants with one hand, pulling his cock free of the material and starting to stroke himself off vigorously. From the way the other was going at both himself and Die, it was obvious he was already quite turned on. That alone got Die’s blood pumping faster, his arousal level skyrocketing. Having someone so amazingly attractive as Kyo wanting him like this was something he wasn’t bound to get over any time soon. It’d been several years and the novelty of it still hadn’t worn off for him, not in the least.

He took the final drag off the cigarette and made sure to blow it down toward Kyo as he flicked the butt down on the ground next to his foot, shifting just enough to crush it out. He leaned forward, steadying himself on the wall behind the other as he watched him go after his cock like it was the best fucking treat on the planet.

Kyo’s motions became a little erratic and he stopped entirely for a moment, a loud moan bubbling up around Die’s dick, his grip intensifying briefly. Die watched as Kyo spilled himself out over the grass, milking his cock until he was finished. Only then did he return to his vigorous pace on Die’s cock and by then Die was already on cloud nine, having watched Kyo’s orgasm. It only took him maybe another minute or so before he slid his hand over Kyo’s hair, lightly tugging to let him know what was coming.

The vocalist didn’t pull back, instead moaning around him and staring up at his face. The vibration alone was enough to send Die over the edge. He let out a little gasp, his hips abruptly pushing forward and stilling as he started to cum, filling Kyo’s mouth with his offering. He could feel the other swallow every bit of it and he smirked as Kyo pulled back, licking his lips.

Stepping back, Die did up his pants as Kyo did the same to himself. Once they were both fully clothed again and Kyo was on his feet, Die pulled him close and kissed him deeply on the mouth, still tasting himself there. He pulled back and licked his lips, chuckling softly. “I think I should let you catch me smoking more often.”

Kyo gave him a slightly sour look, rolled his eyes, and flipped him off as he headed wordlessly back around to the front of the house, leaving Die smirking after him. Some days… it was just too easy.


End file.
